


You are mine

by ShinyDixon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Levi is very possessive, what he will do when a certain squad leader get too close to you?





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on Shingeki no kyojin/ Attack on titan fandom.  
> I hope you like it ♥  
> You can find this fic on my side-blog on tumblr: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com  
> where I'll post Levi x Reader, Erwin x Reader and Mike x Reader stories.  
> Just so you know, english is not my first language so, I'm sorry for eventual mistakes.

Another day has almost come to its end at the Survey Corps HQ...a very boring day actually.

Your fellow squad leader and best friend Mike Zacharias kept you quite busy with paperwork, a gift from the commander himself.

It’s not that you had to do everything that Mike says, however, the tall squad leader and his big nose discovered your little dirty secret. 

He started to flirt with you openly, following you everywhere until his real intentions were finally revealed:

_“I know about you and him”_

_“What in the hell are you talking about Mike?_  


_“I can smell him on you (Y/N), and I know that he’s very possessive so, if you want me to stop trying to get you in trouble with a certain Corporal...well you need to do something for me ”_

  


_“Fuck you Mike, I can’t hide anything from your nose, can’t I?_

 

And that’s how you spent your last week, between your squad leader duty and helping Mike’s lazy ass.

You were so tired that after dinner you quickly went to your quarters, however, something you didn’t know was thata certain corporal wasn’t happy of this situation at all.

When you had finally close your bedroom’s door, someone turned you around and trapped you between the now closed door and their body.

You can feel their breath on the hot skin of your neck:  
“Are you hiding from me?”

Levi’s angry voice frightened you but was such a turn on for you.

“Mmmh...what if I was?”

 

“Dont’ be a smartass with me (Y/N), I know you spent a lot of time with that big ass squad leader”.

A grin happeared on your face.

You know very well that Levi respect Mike as much as Erwin; he talking about him like this meant just one thing.

“Oh, are you jealous...sir?”

Suddenly, a loud shriek came out of your pink lips. 

Levi had just bit your neck painfully:

 

“I think I just told you to not be a smartass, did I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir”.

After that, Levi started to lick the mark he left on your neck before starting a trail of kiss from the wounded spot to your jawline, until his lips finally met yours in a slow and sensual dance.

This kiss was full of lust, his tongue dominated yours, while you succumbed to the pleasure, letting out lustful moans which were swallowed by your lover’s lips.

After what seemed an eternity, Levi was the first to interrupt your mouths’ rendez vous.

“ I’ll make sure that both you and him understand that you’re mine”.

In the blink of an eye he undid your intricate belts and undressed you before throwing you on the bed all on four.

“Don’t you dare to move”.

You stayed still, your (e/c) eyes were fixed on the wall in front of you, while you could ear the sound of your loved one undressing.

You couln’t help but smile to yourself, you love Levi’s rough side; it’s something that always turns you on...and he knows that very well.

Your thoughts were interrupted by an hard pull that brought your face up.

Steel blue eyes met (e/c) ones.

Levi’s grip on your long (h/c) hair tied into a long braid tighten while he entered you with one swift move.

You let out a long and loud moan, your expression changed into one of pleasure, with your eyes closed and mouth open.

Levi could come just with that but he need to made you his again and again.

Keeping his grip on your long braid, he started to push in and out of your wet and hot entrance.

“Do you like this? tell me you like this”  
“Yes sir...ah...more please?”

 

Levi kept going, turned on by you calling him sir.

He kept pounding into you, you were so tight for him that he was almost done...and so were you.

“Do you want come?”  
“yes, oh yes please”

 

“Then tell me who you belong to?”

“AH...I’m yours... I’ll always -ah- be yours”

 

“Good girl, now come all over my cock, you deserve it”

WIthout waiting anymore you came with Levi’s name on your mouth while he kept his rhythm, prolonging your blissful orgasm.

After a few more thurst, Levi finally came with a loud moan, riding out his orgasm until he finally stops.

“You have no idea how much I love you” he whispered to you while he gave sweet kisses on your back.

After a few minutes, you find yourself laying on Levi’s sweaty chest.

“I hope i didn’t hurt you”.

Laying a sweet kiss on his jawline, you cuddled into him more:  
“It’s okay, I love this side of you”.

He didn’t answer, so you took advantage of his silence:

 

“You know there’s nothing between me and Mike right? He just blackmailed me into helping his lazy ass out...he knows about us”.

It’s not that you and Levi felt ashamed about being together, it was just that, even if you were a squad leader, he was still your superior so you both decided to wait a little before telling everyone about your relantioship.

You two started to see each other a few months before your promotion and the last thing you needed was rumors of you being promoted because you fucked your superior.

“Tomorrow we’ll tell everybody, like this I won’t need to kick Mike’s shitty ass when he’ll try to be too close to you...if you’re ready of course”.

You giggled at Levi’s jealousy.

“Yeah I’m ready, I don’t care about what other people will think about us anymore...I want to have a normal relationship with you”

A ghost of a smile happeared on Levi’s mouth, however, he decided to hide it by burying his face on your hair, leaving a sweet kiss on the top of your head.

“ I love you brat”

 

“I love you too, corporal.”


End file.
